Fight of the Ed
by squeaken1
Summary: It's the Eds first day of school. Edd and May are dateing, and Eddy has a knew plan on how to get some attention. Edd doesn't want any part in it. Edd then, out of the blue, changes into a new person. How will Eddy scam without Edd?
1. Chapter 1

**Fight of the Ed**

Chapter 1

The Ed gang walked towards Peach Creek High School. The members were Ed, Edd, Eddy, and May. May was a new member, and had just started dating Edd next year. Today was their first day of high school. They entered the school, and checked their homerooms on the bulletin board. They all were relieved to find they had the same homeroom. They went to homeroom, and talked while waiting for the teacher to give instructions.

"I can't believe school has finally started. Isn't it wonderful?" Edd asked his friends.

""No! I hate school Sockhead," Eddy said flatly. "I have a plan on how to get popular, get noticed, and some respect."

"Eddy, no matter what we do, we will always be dorks," Edd explained.

"I have a feeling we'll have no choice, Double D," May said.

"What's the plan, Skipper?" Ed asked.

"One, don't call me that! Two, the plan is simple. All we gatta to do is change our look. If our clothes were cooler, we'll get some respect," Eddy clarified.

"Eddy, no matter how we look on the outside, we will always be the same dorks on the inside." Edd explained.

"No we won't, Double D. We will be much cooler," Eddy insisted.

"Eddy, I do not wish to take part in this scheme of yours to get noticed. If looks really mattered, than I wouldn't be with May. I look for what's on the inside," Edd said, putting his hand on Eddy's chest. "That is what makes a person, 'cool'"

"That's my utter you're touching," Eddy growled. Edd sighed, hoping he could make it through the day without a fight with Eddy.

The Eds and May got through almost every class so far. They only had one more period of listening to the teacher make his or her introduction. They walked into science class, and sat in the front row as Edd wanted. Edd loved sitting in the front of the classroom. He always seemed to be a teacher's pet.

The teacher hid behind her desk until the tardy bell rang. She got up, and stood in front of the classroom. She had short brown hair, and a tan, business woman-like suit. She had white heeled shoes, and a pearl necklace. "Greetings, my name is Mrs. Simmons, your science teacher. I think I might know your names. I live in the Cul-De-Sac, and recognize some of you." she greeted with a small smile.

"Okay, so then what's my name?" Kevin asked, testing her.

"I believe your name is Kevin, am I right?" she asked.

"Dude…you're right…" Kevin said in shock.

"Let's see. I know Eddward is here…wait, why is there three of them?" she asked.

"I AM ED, KING OF THE SEA!" Ed announced. Everyone just gave him a blank stare.

"Which Edward are you? Dazzle or Grant?" she asked.

"DAZZLE!" Ed yelled joyously.

"What the heck is your last name?" Eddy asked Edd.

"This might be a little strange to you, Eddy, but my last name is…Simmons."

"No really Double D, what's your last name?" Eddy asked through his giggles.

"I am serious, my last name is Simmons. Strange how the teacher and I have the same last name…" Edd reassured Eddy.

"I am assuming the boy in the yellow is Edward Grant," Mrs. Simmons said.

"Yeah, that's my name," Eddy flatly said. "But call me Eddy."

"Could you please call me Double D instead of Eddward or Edd?" Edd asked.

"Why certainly Eddw…I mean Double D," Mrs. Simmons struggled to say.

"CALL ME ED, FRIEND!" Ed said with a hand towards her. His hand was smelly and dirty. She looked at it for a moment, and pulled out a glove. She put it on and shook his hand.

"Very well then, I will call you Ed."

"Where are the Kanker sisters?" She then asked, noticing only two girls in the classroom.

"I am the only one in the classroom today, ma'am. My sisters never come to class. My name is May, by the way," May said with a hand in the air.

Mrs. Simmons took the rest of the attendance, and kept a sharp eye on the front row. It could be because she heard that the Eds were nothing but trouble. It could also be because she heard that the Kankers were not too friendly either. The only student in the classroom that seemed to look nervous as she taught and kept eye on the front row, was Edd.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

The Ed Gang all met at Eddy's house after school. "Come on guys, let's see if we can find some cool clothes for you to wear in my closet. then we'll go to May's and find some cool clothes for her," Eddy explained.

"Eddy, I've already told you, I think I look fine just the way I am," Edd protested.

"Can I lick the bowl?" Ed asked stupidly.

"No Ed," Eddy said flatly. He Glanced at Edd, then went into his closet. He jumped out, now wearing a black leather jacket. Underneath it, was a sleeveless white shirt. He still wore his blue jeans, but now wore black sneakers. "What'd ya' think of me now?"

"You don't look half bad," May commented.

"It's a brand new you!" Ed exclaimed.

"I've seen that look on you before, Eddy," Edd stated. "I do admit, though, you look pretty good."

"See Double D, new looks ain't that bad," Eddy said. "Now lets do you, Sockhead"

"Ooh, ooh! Do me next! I want to look pretty!" Ed exclaimed as he pranced around, waving his hand in the air. "Please, I want to be pretty! Please!? Oh pretty please?"

"Fine Ed, " Eddy groaned. "But you're next, Sockhead. You'll change your look, even if it kills ya'"

Ed went into the closet, then jumped out in his underwear. "Am I cool now, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"No Ed. You need to be in clothes, not your underwear," Eddy spat at his hopeless friend. Eddy pushed Ed back into the closet, and helped him find some 'cool' clothes to wear. Ed walked out wearing a white t-shirt and a short, black vest. He also had his usual pants and shoes on.

"Am I a nincompoop or what?" Ed stupidly asked.

"You look good too, Ed," May said.

"Well Sockhead......you're up!" Eddy said, putting his arm around Edd.

"I've already told you, I don't want to change my look," Edd replied.

"Double D, what's with ya'? You're refusing to change your look and you were freaking out in science class," Eddy said.

"I was not 'freaking out', Eddy" Edd protested.

"Yes you were," Eddy spat back. "You seemed nervous throughout the whole class"

"I was not," Edd said, trying to deny it.

Eddy was about to bicker back but was cut off by May, "Eddy, it isn't worth the argument. So stop it, both of you"

"Fine...." Eddy said, arms crossed and his back facing Edd. "He'll just have to find out the hard way I am right"

Edd then sighed. It was no use arguing with Eddy. He always got his way. Why couldn't Edd at least get his way once? Edd decided to change the topic. "Eddy, would you like to scam the kids of the Cul-De-Sac before it gets too late?"

"DUH!" Eddy rudely stated.

It wasn't long before the Eds and May started to construct a scam. Eddy had completely forgot about his 'popularity' idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Eddy announced, as loud as his voice could get. "Have you ever wanted to change your grade or fake a grade?!" Eddy stood infront of a stand, built near the park, by the street. He smiled as he looked at his costumers, knowing that he was giving away how he changed his report cards in the past....that is, almost every time, until Edd had to hand deliver his and Ed's, straight to their parents.

"What are you dorkin' about now?" Kevin spat, arms crossed.

"Well, I'm _dorkin'_ about the Report Card Changin' kit!" Eddy yelled into Kevin's face. "Show 'em, guys!"

"This is absurd!" Edd stated. "Why would we _encourage_ everyone to change their report cards? I disagree with it, and will not take part in this scam." Edd crossed his arms and turned his face away from Eddy.

"What the _heck_ is with 'ya?" Eddy asked in an irritated tone. "First you refuse to do my popularity idea, now your refusing to do my scam! Is something _wrong_ with you!?"

"Nothing is _wrong_ with me! I am just taking a stand for my beliefs, _for once_!"

May and Ed stood on the side, shivering in fear. For the first time in years, May wrapped her arms around Ed. She held onto him in fear, but Ed didn't seem to mind, because he held onto her the same way. They shook as their friend began to fight, afraid of where this would end.

"What _you _believe in!? Since when did you care about what _you _believe in!" Eddy shot at Edd, offending his friend.

"Since when? I've always cared about what I believe in! I helped you with your scams, even though I've always thought they would get us into trouble! You've _never _stopped to ask me about any ideas! _You_were the one that came up with the scams, not me, so I couldn't have showed you that I even cared about scamming the kids out of their money. It's not like we're giving them something _worth_twenty-five cents, anyway," Edd angrily said to his friend, not raising his voice as much as Eddy did.

Kevin and the others backed away, letting Edd and Eddy fight, not knowing that this fight would get much worse quickly. Nazz grabbed hold of Kevin, Jimmy shivered behind Sarah, Rolf hide behind Kevin, and Jonny shivered, holding onto Plank.

"Oh yeah, well why were you so chicken to say anything? You could've said something!" Eddy snarled.

"Arguing about this is pointless, Eddy. This will solve nothing," Edd groaned, refusing to answer Eddy's question.

"Answer my question first, Double D!" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the others to leave in fear, except Ed and May.

"I will not. I am trying to stop this argument, and if you refuse to cease, then I'm leaving," Edd calmly explained.

"Fine! If you don't wanna hang around with your friends, then why do you even consider us your friends!?" Eddy stupidly shot at Edd.

Edd's eyes widened in shock to Eddy's statement. Tears began to escape his eyelids and trickle down his cheeks. "Fine," Edd miserably spoke. "If you do not wish for me to be your friend, then so be it."

Ed and May exchanged looks. They couldn't bear to see their friend in tears, while Eddy just doesn't care about it. They watched Edd leave, as he sulked. When he was out of sight, they turned their attention to Eddy.

"Good reddens," Eddy grumbled. "He got rid of our costumers too..." Eddy added, when he noticed that everyone had left. "Ed, May, what's with you guys now? You look like you just saw a monster or something."

"I think we just did," May muttered, as she walked away in silence.

Eddy remained silent for a moment. He turned his head to Ed and asked, "What was she talking about? You two didn't see a monster? Did you?"

"Nope, no monsters here, Eddy," Ed said, not as joyous as he would normally would.

Eddy didn't seem to notice the difference in the way his lump of a friend was talking. All he cared about at the moment was his scam, which failed. Eddy didn't get how his once best friend could leave like would he let a scam that would've worked wonders die like this? Would they ever be friends again? Eddy didn't know, but he honestly didn't care. If his friend wouldn't help him in his time of need, then why even consider him a friend at all. Besides, Eddy still had Ed and May, right? And even if May sided with Edd, Eddy still had Ed. Eddy had nothing to worry about. He just had to worry about what will happen with their next scam.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next day, the three Eds did not meet before they went to school, as they always do. Instead, they headed for school on their own, keeping their own thoughts of each other to themselves. The memories of yesterday was still freshly implanted into their minds. They all met in first period, which they all had together. Ed sat next to Eddy in the back row, while Edd sat in the front row with May. Ed and May were very concerned for their friends. Would they hold this against each other forever, or would it eventually flow away. Only time would tell.

The teacher explained their lesson for the day, boring the class to tears. Shockingly, not one student was paying attention; not even Edd. Edd's thoughts drifted towards Eddy. What would he do without his dear friend? Was there any way he could restore their friendship? He let his attention leave his thoughts, coming back to reality.

"...I will not repeat myself, so I hope you all were paying attention. Please complete the assignment," the teacher concluded.

"Oh dear," Edd muttered to himself. He glanced at May, who was writing on a sheet of notebook paper. "May," He whispered. "What was the assignment? I wasn't entirely here."

May glanced at Edd. "Weren't you paying attention? We have to write a letter to the teacher, telling him about ourselves," May whispered back.

"Oh, right...The beginning of school assignments..."

Everyone worked on this letter, some with more effort than others. They turned in the assignment before the bell rang, since this was an easy A. Eddy walked out as fast as he could, trying to avoid Edd, but this didn't work. Edd caught up to him, regardless of the speed Eddy walked.

"Eddy..." Edd began, as his former friend gave him a death glare.

"What the heck do you want, you back-stabbing jerk!" Eddy demanded.

"Well...I wanted to apologize for ruining your scam yesterday, Eddy. Do you forgive me?" Edd replied, hoping they would be friends again.

"No! You didn't say you were sorry for being a back-stabbing jerk and for not doing the 'popularity' idea I had," Eddy snapped.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Popularity. I can see that your new clothes are working quite well. You have attracted loads of attention just by changing you appearance. You've convinced me to change mine, just so I could be just like you," Edd sarcastically shot back.

"It's only been first period, Mr. Smart Guy!"

"I'm surprised you even realized that one, Eddy!"

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Boys!" May shouted.

"Stay out of this, May" Edd and Eddy shot at her in unison.

May backed away slowly, joining the frightened Ed. They shuttered in fear, as they did yesterday. This was getting ridiculous. How could friends fight like this? How long would their feud last?

"You think you should get your way all the time, don't you, Eddy!? Well, the truth is that I'm sick and tired of taking orders from you! I do have the right to make my own decisions!" Edd continued, raising his voice.

"Fine, be that way!" Eddy yelled, sticking his green tongue at his ex-friend. "I don't need you! I got Ed still!"

"Oh, Eddy," Edd said through his teeth, as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You just don't understand, do you!?" With that said, Edd quickly walked passed Eddy, trying to keep away from him.

"Eddy, you jerk," May said, shoving him with her shoulder as she passed him, racing after her boyfriend.

"Come on, Ed," Eddy ordered rudley, unaware that Ed was long gone. "Ed?" he repeated, unsure where his only friend had gone. "Fine, I don't need _anybody_! I can make _new _and_ better _friends that aren't back-stabbing jerks!"

May opened to door to the Janitors Closet, to find Edd on the floor in tears. She walked in, and sat her bottom right next to his. Poor Edd continued to cry as May put a comforting arm around him. "There there, Double D," May said softly. "Eddy will come around..."

"No...not this time, May," Edd said through his tears. "This was to big of a fight...We have to admit that..." Edd swallowed hard as he whipped away his waterfall of tears. "...that we are drifting apart." Edd began to sob some more.

"Well, Eddy is going to miss you," May said with hope in her heart that she was right.

"With Eddy," Edd swallowed hard, yet again, unable to control his river of tears. "You never know...."

May squeezed Edd within her arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. Double D. Everything will be alright."

Edd didn't respond. HE just stayed within the warm hug of the Kanker girl. She was sweet, but how could she be so sure? Friends drift apart sometimes, and Edd was positive that this was one of those times. He was just left with the memories of the good old days. The days from before May, before high school, before Edd decided to stand up for himself. Things were going to be different from now on. Edd knew that things would be different tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day, Eddy left for school by himself. Ed was in his own world, hoping for the best for his dear friends. Eddy gave up on trying to make his friends change their looks. Nothing happened yesterday, so why should he bother? On his way to school, he saw a small group of teens, wearing clothes similar to his. Eddy felt as though he could try and make them become his friends, just to prove to Edd that looks really do matter.

Eddy walked up to the leather-jack-wearing-teens. "Hey, what's up?" Eddy said, trying to sound cool.

The one teen has slick, dark blue hair and kept a toothpick in his mouth. His eyes were hidden behind his dark sunglasses. "Yo, who the heck said that you could talk to us? You're not cool,"he responded with his deep, cool voice.

"I'm cool. Why else would I be wearing this leather jacket!" Eddy slyly stated, still trying to appear cool.

"Alright, I guess you're cool," he smirked, glancing at his two laughing chums. "I'm Derek. These two are Kyle and Chad."

"I'm Eddy," Eddy said, with a smile on his face. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Oh, we're going to skip class today, right guys?" Derek replied.

"Right," Kyle and Chad agreed in unison.

_Wow...I've never skipped class before..._Eddy thought to himself. "That sounds sweet," Eddy partially lied. He would love to skip class, but he knew that if he was caught, he would be grounded forever.

"Right on, my man," Derek said, punching Eddy's arm.

Eddy make a fake chuckle. "Heh, right."

Everyone waited for first period to start, amazed that Edd wasn't in class yet. May sat in the front row with Edd, reserving a seat for Edd. When the bell finally rang, Edd stepped into the classroom, appearing different.

Edd wore a black t-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. He still had his usual hat and red socks, which complemented the black. He added a silver walled chain that resembled Eddy's, but a darker shade. Black, fingerless gloved wrapped around both of his hands, reaching the joint of his arms. Finally, to every ones amazement, a silver, triangular earring hung from his left ear. He seemed to be wearing black eyeliner, causing him to appear very depressed.

Edd sat himself next to May, keeping his attention on the teacher. Every eye was on Edd, shocked, dumbfounded, and bewilldered by his dramatic change in appearance. Edd stayed content with his work today, however.

No one spoke to Edd, just as he spoke to no one, until lunch. Ed, May, and Edd sat together at a table. Both of Edd's friends stared at him as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Is that a poison apple, like from that one movie?" Ed questioned.

"Ed, why would I eat a poison apple? Besides, I do not know where I would obtain such a thing..." Edd steadily said, with an emotionless tone. _Although, at the rate my life is going, that wouldn't be such a bad thought_, Edd thought to himself.

"Double D, why did you change your look?" May questioned with concern.

Edd just shrugged and replied, "I'm just expressing my inner feelings through the way I dress, I suppose."

"The darkness is taking over you, isn't it?" Ed asked, shaking in his chair.

"No, the darkness is not taking over me, Ed. I just feel...different..." Edd Cooley said, with his new, emotionless tone.

"Double D, you're scaring me. Why are you talking funny?" May asked, worried.

"I'll be fine, May," Edd ensured her, throwing away more than half of his lunch.

"Why did you throw away your lunch?" Ed asked, raising his only eyebrow.

"I'm not hungry," Edd said, crossing his arms and resting his chin upon them.

May and Ed exchanged looks, worried for their confussed friend. Edd sure did change, but why did he? What happened to the Edd they all knew and loved? They weren't sure, but they were determined to bring him back, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The bell rang as everyone left Science class, the last period of the day. Mrs. Simmons had asked Edd to stay after class, so he remained in the class room, as the others left. May and Ed stood outside of the classroom, waiting for Edd. When the room was cleared, Mrs. Simmons approached Edd, with a stern look to her face.

"Eddward, why are you dressed like that?" Mrs. Simmons asked.

"To express my inner emotions, Mother," Edd said to his teacher, and apparently, his mother.

"I knew it," May whispered to herself , as she listened in from the door.

"Knew what?" Ed whispered.

"Shush, Ed" May replied.

"Eddward, I'm worried. Why would you dress this way if this is your inner emotions? Wearing all black and...is that my clip on earring?"

"Yes, Mother, it is."

"Are....are you wearing my eyeliner too?"

Edd just nodded his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Eddward....you're wearing black nail polish too, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mother, I am."

"This sounds like 'Little Red Riding Hood'," Ed remarked.

"Huh?" May arched an eyebrow.

"Mother, just let me be," Edd said, trying to hide his tears.

"Eddward, I know something is wrong...Is it because your Father and I weren't around as much as we should've been in your life...or is it something _more._" Mrs. Simmons said, knowing that something was bothering her son...and it probably involved that friend of his, Eddy.

"No, Mother, nothing is troubling me. I'll be fine." Edd lied through his teeth.

May walked in at this point. She approached Mrs. Simmons and imeediantly burst, "No, there is something wrong. He and Eddy got into a fight."

Ed dashed in, tripping over his shoelaces. "Yeah. Oof...Double D let the darkness take over him and he didn't eat his lunch."

Mrs. Simmons starred at her only son. There had to be something wrong. "Eddward, please, tell me what is bothering you."

"No," Edd coldly replied, gently pushing his mother away. "You wouldn't understand. No one would ever understand the way I feel..." With that said, Edd left with a cold heart. There was a darkness within him that seemed to drain all of the life an happiness away. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had a feeling tha tit would never go away. No one would understand the pain he felt. No one would ever understand how much his dear friend, Eddy, meant to him.

Eddy was one of his first friends in Peach Creek, just as Ed was, but Eddy had more of an effect on him. If it wasn't for Eddy, Edd wouldn't be the way he was today. Sure, Edd was still mostly the same, but Edd wouldn't have had the courage to stick up for himself three days ago, if it wasn't for Eddy. Edd put Edd through many situations that he would never want to endure, but that was alright. Sure, Edd saw things he never would've wanted to see, but that didn't matter. Eddy helped Edd when they were younger...when they first met. Why did their friendship have to die this way? Why?

Edd continued to walk to his home, unaware that he was completley lost in thought now. He let his troubles drift apon him. He didn't realize that he was letting his sorrow take control of his life, but if he did, he wouldn't care. He wanted his friend back. He wanted Eddy back. He wanted his old life back.

"Hey, look at that emo freak," a deep voice from a teenager spat.

Edd turned his head to see four teenage boys in black leather jackets. Three were unfamiliar to him, but he recognized the short one with three hairs: Eddy Skipper Grant. "Eddy?" Edd spoke softly, his voice still emotionless.

"Eddy? Do you know this freak?" Derek asked, with a glare in his eye.

"As if," Eddy lied. "I've never seen that dork in my entire life."

Derek and his friends began to laugh, so Eddy joined them, unaware of what was so funny.

"Of course you wouldn't remember you ex-friend, Eddy!" Edd snapped. "Of course you wouldn't remember your trusted, scamming buddy!" Edd grabbed Eddy's shirt, causing Derek and his friends to raise eyebrows. "Of course you wouldn't remember all of the wonderful times we had together, all just for you own, precious reputation! Well _excuse_me!" Edd threw Eddy on the ground and began to leave.

Eddy growled, rubbing his head. His ears perked up when Derek whispered something in his ear, "Aren't ya' gonna do something about it?"

Eddy's hands formed into fists, and he attacked his former friend, screaming. "What about you, you back-stabbing jerk!"

The fight was blocked by the giant, light brown dust ball. Eddy's new 'friends' watched as Eddy fought. When the fight was over, Edd layed on the ground with a few bruises and two black eyes. Eddy only left with one or two bruises and no black eyes.

"Jerk," Eddy grumbled as he walked back to his new 'friends.'

"Neanderthal," Edd mumbled to himself as he limped away, glaring back towards Eddy.

Eddy didn't quite understand why he felt so much anger now, but he knew that it wasn't because of what happened three days ago. Was it his new friends? He coudl surly trust them, why would they do him wrong. They were on his side. Besides, friends stick together 'till the end, right? Wait...Edd was a friend...Well, _was_ a friend. He shouldn't worry about him...should he?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

It was the forth day of high school, meaning that it was Thursday. The week of dread was almost over, but it would restart all over again on Monday. When would it end? Edd got out of bed after his mother left for work that morning, as usual. He dressed himself into his black clothes, walking into the bathroom to put on the clip on earring and black eyeliner.

When he looked in the mirror, eyeliner in hand, he gasped at what he saw, droping the eyeliner into the sink. He didn't see Eddward "Double D" Marion Simmons. He saw someone completley different. It was an emo Edd. His hands formed into fists, shaking slightly.

"What have I become?" Edd mumbled to himself. He had to get Eddy back, he just had to...otherwise he just might regret what he would turn into later.

Edd decided to refrain himself from applying the eyeliner onto his face, returning it to it's rightful place with his mother's makeup. He kept the earring in the untouched case it had originated from, resting with its matching pair. He glanced at his fingernails, which still had the nail polish he had applied onto them the day before. He didn't have time to remove it, though. He had to get to school soon.

It was a cool September day, the kind of day in which you needed a light jacket to stay warm. Edd didn't bother today, however. His life was going down the drain as it is, why should he care about his own warmth? That day, he just grabbed his school bag, and headed out the door, walking straight to school. He entered the first period class room smoothly, without acknowledging his surroundings.

Edd just plopped his rump in his seat in the front of the room, stares being sent his direction, for his bruises were still clearly visible. This had no effect on him. He just sat there, staring at the table like a misterable sad sack.

"Double D, you have to get happy already!" May lectured, worry in her voice, as she came over. She took the seat next to him as they awaited for the bell to ring.

"I just can't seem to," Edd explained. "My life without Eddy is just miserable. Eddy was a good friend of mine. I assume they saying 'nice guys finish last' is true..."

"No, it's not!" May disagreed.

"Yeah," Ed said from behind.

"Where did you come from?" May questioned.

"Blame my parents, May" Ed answered.

"Well, you have to just get happy, Double D!" May repeated.

"I'm not sure if I can accomplish that," Edd cooed.

"Sure you can!" Ed encouraged. "You're Double D! You can do anything!"

"I'm not invincible, Ed," Edd explained softly.

May placed her hand on top of Edd's hand, which was cold and clammy, to her surprise. He gently pulled it away from her, crossing his arms, placing his hands under his armpits.

"May, I'm unsure if I can continue on like this much longer," Edd softly spoke.

"Don't kill yourself, Double D!!!" Ed pleaded.

"That would be very stupid of you, Double D! May cried, tears running down her cheeks. Her voice was ached and sorrowful.

"Not to worry, you two, for I know of a way to end my sorrow without displeasing you," Edd slowly spoke.

"What do you mean?" May asked, Ed easing in to listen.

The bell began to ring, indicating the beginning of first period to begin. A small smile began to form onto Edd's face. "You shall see when the time comes."

The day began to become strange and awkward. Edd had said Ed and May would figure out what his plan was. But for the first half of the day, nothing happened. It was just the same it has always been. Eddy didn't show up for class once, for some odd reason. May suspected it was because of his anger towards Edd right now, while Ed suspected the darkness devouring him. None of them really knew what it was that Eddy was doing, but they hoped it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Eddy sat with Derek and his pals in the boys bathroom, enjoying his free time from school work. They laughed away as Derek entertained them with stories of his adventures.

"...So when he sat down in his desk, his butt was full of the thumbtacks!" Derek laughed. "I got in trouble for it, obviously, but man, was it worth it!"

They all began to laugh, Eddy's laugh being the loudest. Derek smirked as he decided to turn the attention to their new member. "Hey, Eddy!"

"What?" Eddy managed to say through his giggles.

"Tell us what sort of things you've done to your teachers!" Derek grinned.

"Oh, well...My friend Ed and I blew up the science classroom once," Eddy admitted.

"Ed? You mean the stupid kid with the uni-brow?" Derek questioned.

"Yep. Too bad he ain't hanging out with me anymore..." Eddy sighed.

Derek just smirked at this, knowing that Eddy was just too easy to change. All Eddy wanted was popularity and to be noticed. Well, ruining relationships and lives was just enjoyable for Derek, so this was all just too easy and just...well...boring. There was no excitement when there was no struggle. Was Eddy really that much of a wimp?

"Ed is just a loser, anyway, along with that emo kid," Derek shot at Eddy, knowing this would cause some sort of ruckus.

"Hey!" Eddy snapped, not realizing what he was saying. "Ed is my friend! He ain't a loser! And the emo kid is Double D! You got that?! Double D! He's my friend too! You know what?!" Eddy kicked Derek in the shin, to his surprise. "Screw you guys! I'm going back to my friends! Yeah, that's right! My _friends! _You're all just a bunch of as-" Eddy was kicked between his legs, causing great pain to erupt within him.

"Hey, you weren't suppose to stick up for your _precious _emo friend," Derek sneered. "What good did he ever do for you?" Derek was happy that Eddy finally grew a backbone. After Eddy finally finished his resistance, Derek had a plan for him.

"Well, he's been my buddy since he first moved to Peach Creek, bub! Unlike you morons, he actually is fun to be around and actually makes sure I don't get into trouble!"

"Why do you care?" Derek laugh. "You're bound to get into trouble, even without your buddy's encouragement."

"Well...your face!" Eddy randomly screamed, unable to come up with a comeback.

"I think this argument is over with," Derek announced.

"Good.. Now I can leave you jerks for good," Eddy grumbled.

"Not so fast!" Chad smirked.

"We have a job to finish," Kyle added.

"Oh my god, you guys can actually talk?" Eddy sarcastically said.

Chad and Kyle exchanged glances, unsure of what to say, realizing their author didn't feel like giving them many lines. After this confusing moment, the two minions jumped onto Eddy, holding him down.

"Now, this is only going to hurt you more than it hurts me!" Derek sneered, pulling out a plank of wood. He began to chuckle as he drew closer to the helpless Ed.

It was lunch period, and Edd was no where to be found. Had Edd skipped out on them? Did he speak to a guidance councilor? No one knew. May and Ed just hoped for the best for their dear friends' feud.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The hallways were empty, not a soul in sight, except for a single student, who was commonly known as Double D, or Edd. He slowly walked through the halls, scanning every nook and cranny. He was on the search for something, but what remained the question. Edd scanned every single classroom, hoping the person that was still dear to his life was in there somewhere.

"Eddy?" Edd whispered softly as he freely roamed the halls, hoping he didn't get caught without a pass. Suddenly, he froze. Footsteps were heard from behind him. Surly it was a teacher. He could feel the person's presence directly behind him, waiting for him to turn around. Edd promised himself he would never do something as foolish as wandering around the school without a pass again, as he turned around.

A short, beaten up boy stood behind him, giving him a glare. A few of his teeth were missing, along with one of his hairs. The clothes that he wore were torn up in every shape and form. One of his shoes were missing, while the other was missing it's sole.

"Eddy?" Edd questioned, horrified by his appearance.

Eddy just glared at Edd, keeping an evil eye on him. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused me?" Eddy grumbled.

"I'm soooo sorry, Eddy!!!" Edd burst, tears escaping his eyes. Edd wrapped his arms around Eddy, pulling him into a hug. "I didn't mean to upset you with the scam!" Edd sniffled. "IF it means we can be friends again, I will do anything you wish! I just want us to be as we once were! Enough is enough! I despise who I'm turning into, all because we are no longer friends! My heart is oh so very weak, Eddy! Try to understand my plead, as I beg of you to stop tormenting me with your silly, abhorrent grudge! There's a time in a person's life when they have to realize that enough is enough! I may not be your favorite person at the present moment, but please try to find it in your heart to actually process the information I am giving you!" The tears that rushed down his face had drenched the remains of Eddy's shirt.

Eddy stared down at his pitiful ex-friend. Had he been this desperate to keep their friendship the entire time, while Eddy was left oblivious to this? How did he miss it? What was going on? So many thoughts ran through Eddy's head. He didn't know what to say...so...he just let himself blurt out whatever would come out first. "Double D, I'm sorry!"

Edd glanced up at his short friend. "What did you say?" Edd sniffled.

"You heard me!" Eddy cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! "I'm sorry! I'm such a jerk and other things I can't say because of this fan fic's rating!"

Edd stared at Eddy for a moment, wiping away his tears. Did Eddy just say sorry? Four times? Who was he, and what had he done with Eddy?

"I shouldn've gotten mad at you because of the scam! I'm the bonehead. Just be my friend again, sock-head!"

Edd formed a smile, joyful that this tragedy was coming to an end. He squeezed his dear friend tighter, smiling brightly. "I knew you would come around soon, my dear friend."

"Hey!" Eddy shot, pushing Edd away from him. "You're not my boyfriend, which would be totally gross, so back off."

Edd chuckled at this. "Me? Your boyfriend? My, Eddy, you have some imagination. You and I both know that I'm straight, just as you are."

The two began to laugh as they headed to lunch together, finally reunited at friends. It was all too good to be true. Suddenly, a thought had just hit Edd, as if the author had forgotten about something.

"Oh, Eddy, I had almost forgotten...What happened to you?" concern had filled Edd's voice as he observed his friends appearance.

"Well, my 'friends' beat me up because I decided to leave them! And they planned on beating me up to begin with! Those jerks!" Eddy growled. "I feel sorry for the next victim they pick."

"Oh my...I have half a mind to report them to the principal," Edd stated.

"Don't. Those jerks will only go after us, just like the other two Kankers," Eddy remarked, irritated with the thought of Derek.

"Alright...." Edd's voice trailed off.

As the two headed for lunch, Derek and his minions decided to strike an innocent girl for a change...but that is another story.

---

To understand the story about Derek's next victim, you'd have to read my future comic I will one day post onto =)


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Ed and May sat in the lunchroom together, worried for their dear friends. Were they going to be okay? Their minds troubled with this issue, hoping that things wouldn't get any worse.

"May..." Ed questioned, his voice filled with sorrow.

"Yeah, Ed?" May responded, not touching her food.

"Do you think Double D and Eddy will ever be friends again?" Ed held onto his buttered toast, not daring to take another bit. He was too depressed to even eat. His poor friends were in a dispute that seemed endless, and he felt trapped in the middle. What would happen if he had to choose sides? He would never be able to do so! He loved his friends dearly! They understood him more than anyone else, even if they didn't understand him entirely.

May breathed in deeply, about ready to answer Ed, when suddenly, her ears perked up. She heard a sound; the sound of doors opening. May glanced up to find Edd and Eddy walking towards them, smiling. Nothing negative was filled within their presence. No anger, hate, or sorrow. For once within the past week...they seemed....happy.

"You know, Ed," May chirped. "I think Double D and Eddy are going to be okay."

Ed turned around, noticing his chums presence. Within a split second of seeing them together, he was filled with an overjoyed happiness. He felt giddy with emotions. A smile had crossed his face, the corners of his mouth reaching as high as they were able to. He leaped out of his seat, filled with excitement, and hollered his friends names, without a care of who had heard him. "DOUBLE D; EDDY, MY FRIENDS!"

Edd and Eddy just stayed content with their smiles, gazing at their friends.

"Greetings, Ed; May," Edd gleefully greeted. It was obvious his personality change has disappeared.

"Hey, guys. Master Eddy is back!" Eddy announced.

Ed pulled everyone into a group hug, squeezing the life out of them. "We are friends once more!" Ed spun them around in circles, a grin across his face. "Right?" Ed had stopped, hoping he had not made a mistake.

"Yes, Ed. I couldn't have worded it better myself," Edd answered.

"Yeah, Lumpy. Things are the way they should be," Eddy chimed in.

"Yay!" May cheered.

Ed dropped his friends, searching his pockets. His face lit up when his hand had touched what he was looking for. Ed yanked his hand out of his slime-filled pockets, revealing two lollipops. "Lollipop?" Ed questioned his two chums.

"Umm...no thank you," Edd managed to say as politely as he could, noting the hair and goo that rested on the hard candy.

"Ed, they look like they're a hundred years old!" Eddy spat.

"Oh, let me get you another one, mister Eddy," Ed said, looking through his pockets once more.

While Eddy dealt with Ed's lollipops, Edd spoke with his girlfriend, May. She smiled at him, proud that he managed to turn this situation around. She gave him a hug, then lightly kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you two are friends again."

"Well, I'm sure we all are glad of this happy ending, even Eddy," Edd explained, catching Eddy's attention.

"What did you say about me?" Eddy asked, curious to why Edd mentioned his name.

"I just said that-" Edd began, but was interrupted by Eddy.

"Hey, wait....I just realized something," Eddy spat, causing Edd to cock his head.

"I was right. You did change your look, and it did almost kill ya'!" Eddy explained, overjoyed that he was right for a change.

Edd thought about this for a moment, remembering that Eddy had said this, and was right. He glanced at his nail-painted hands, which did not look as though they were his own. His eyes moved to his own clothing, which was dark, when the Edd he knew wore brighter colors. It was time to change back to Edd. He glanced up at his friends, who stared directly at him.

"It's time that things were set to the way they are suppose to be," Edd stated, smiling. "No more depressed Eddward. I did change, like Eddy said I would, but I'm returing to my former self."

"Yay!" Ed cheered.

"Yup. Now, lets eat! I'm kinda hungry!" Eddy said, anticipated to consume his lunch.

"Yes, I'm quite hungry as well," Edd agreed, his stomach roaring with hunger. Edd flushed. He did not wish for his friends to hear that he had skipped breakfast. To his relief, they said nothing of it, but instead, pulled him to the lunch table and all began to eat.

The three Eds and May were all filled with glee and relief that this was all over. Their first week of high school was drawing to a close, the tragedy coming to it's end. Newly restored friendships would keep them close, having them ready for whatever the new school year threw at them. The four blathered away, allowing conversation to distract any wandering minds from the events from the week.

Edd returned home later that usual that night, precisely eight o' clock. He waltzed into the kitchen, humming to himself. Without a care, he seated himself, recieving an awkward glance from his mother, who was about ready to serve dinner.

"Eddward," she began. "You usually return home around seven or so. Is something the matter?" Her face was filled with concern, worried for her only child. His strange behavior hinted his true depression and cautioned any thoughts that may be dangerous. She wanted to ensure that he would return to his _normal _state sooner or later.

"Everything is perfect, Mother," Edd chirped. "What has bee broken has been restored."


End file.
